lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33653474-20190704115203
Just saw this on the comment on Flashback By:GGTheBookWorm 'I Agree :) ' Honestly, in Flashback, their relationship seems really strained. And I would have been fine with Sophitz, if only Fitz hadn’t made that comment that basically said, “If we’re a bad match, I can’t be with you because I care about my family’s status more lol”. Like, who would say that?! And I remember the comment that said...it was probably in Everblaze, when Keefe said that he didn’t want to become a Councillor but if he asked if there were any openings in the nobility for a troublemaker? And then, the crucial part. Has Keefe EVER been mad at Sophie in the series? Not that I can think of. Meanwhile, has Fitz been mad at her during the series? Yes, in Exile, and that time in Flashback where he was denying that he was mad at Sophie for the null. Like....would Keefe ever blow up at Sophie for that? And no one can deny that Sophie never ever cried over how mad Fitz was at Sophie in Exile, so.... Then, I know Sophie kind of does have some power over Fitz, but does anyone else think that Brisa and Juji could possibly be part of the Black Swan and they don’t want Sophie to be matched because there’s been so much “foreshadowing” in the series that says “Sophie hoped that the matchmaking system would go away and elves would realize the flaws in their system” and blah blah blah. Maybe Sophie’s supposed to stop that somehow? I just think it’s weord that she’s been thinking that so much and it seems like foreshadowing... But anyway, Fitz isn’t really that comforted by Sophie, and we all know anger is his “bad emotion”. Meanwhile, guilt is Keefe’s, and we know how many times Sophie’s comforted Keefe. Like, Sophie’s always been there for Keefe when he isn’t feeling good, and usually, same for Keefe. And before people respond with “What about when he joined the Neverseen? He didn’t love her that time! He didn’t even consider how heartbroken she’d be!” I’d just like to respond: It did break Sophie’s heart, but in case you didn’t notice, it broke Keefe’s too. It broke his heart to see how much she was suffering, and they both knew he’d return someday. Honestly, the reason I ship Sokeefe is because it’s not Sophitz. Sophitz is literally the ideal ship because they’re Cognates, and Fitz found Sophie first, and blah blah blah. They’re perfect. Sokeefe isn’t. They share everything, from their feelings, and their thoughts. And even if Sophie felt that Keefe would never let her hear th end of it, she tells him anyway. Sophie always considered Keefe first, like that time in Flashback when they were asking Fintan a question. Keefe usually comes first in her mind, and no one can deny that. Sophie also comes first for Keefe, like when they share memories, or...I don’t know, you know what I mean. Her safety comes first, like that time in Nightfall, too. You may say it’s foolish, but I think it’s amazing. Truly caring, and understanding. They’re never completely perfect. They won’t ever be, like Sophitz. No one can say that they’re the best ideal ship ever, because of each other’s flaws. Keefe needs Sophie’s wisdom, experience, and understanding, especially her ability to make decisions and plans quickly. Sophie needs his humor, and let’s not forget how many times Keefe literally saved her from going down that hill of darkness, and how he saved her from not havin hope. Sure, right now, Sophitz is canon. And Sokeefe might crash. But broken pieces wind up on the shore, don’t they? It just takes some work to piece them back together again, like a puzzle. It takes time, but I know what Sophie will realize what she needs. What she’s wanted. She’ll know when the time is right, and isn’t Shannon known for her amazing plot twists anyway? She’s going to change, and become stronger. So will Keefe. It’s why I know Sokeefe is going to win. This is why I truly ship Sokeefe from the heart, and even if Sophitz does become canon in the end, I’m a true Sokeefe shipper at heart, and their quirks and flaws are what I love about them. Without them, they’d never be a good, strong ship.